Vous m'aimez
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Harry croise Draco et Snape. Ils lui avuent tous les deux l'aimez, mais lui demande de choisir. OS
1. Chapter 1

-1Vous m'aimez ?

Drago observait, de sa table, le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, qui se trouvait à la table des Gryffondor. Harry riait, rougit par le bonheur, ses joues étaient très colorées, comme s'il descendait de son balai, l'excitation d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or brillant dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit lui ? Se demanda le blond, le fixant de ses yeux d'argent en ébullition, il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer, pleurer son amour. Il fallait lui dire.

Un grand brun aux yeux onyx fixait aussi Harry Potter sentant le rythme de son cœur changer à chacun de ses mouvements du jeune sorcier. Cela faisait bien un an qu'il s'était aperçut que sa haine pour le Survivant n'était qu'une façon de plus d'attirer son attention. Il l'aimait, il le savait et l'acceptait. Seulement Harry ne le savait pas…Il paniqua. Il fallait lui dire. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Harry laissa Ron et Hermione aller à la bibliothèque alors que lui allait voler. Il entra sur le stade directement et sourit en inspirant avant de soupirer.

Il sentit alors une main se poser doucement et timidement sur son avant bras. Son bien-être le quitta immédiatement alors qu'il sursautait. Il se retourna dans un réflexe qu'il avait gardé de la guerre. Il découvrit Drago Malefoy, qui n'osait pas le fixer. Le Serpentard se torturait les mains.

- Je peux te dire un mot Potter, lâcha doucement le Serpentard

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Encore m'insulter ?

- Non, c'est pour te dire que…que tu vois, en ce moment…

- Accouches Malefoy, j'ai pas le temps !

Drago hocha la tête; ferma les yeux et annonça de but en blanc:

- Je t'aime Harry.

Le Gryffondor en resta bouche bée.

- P…Pardon.

- Je t'aime.

Il attendit un moment mais ne voyant pas de réaction chez Harry, il s'en alla, le laissant et restant seul avec sa déception.

Harry balaya la conversation avec Drago d'un signe de main rapide et alla se changer avant de prendre avant de prendre son balai et de commencer à voler. Il entendit son nom prononcé d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

- Potter !

Harry atterrit devant son professeur de potions et le fixa en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette fois.

- Je peux vous parler ?

« Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir lui parler ? Et puis normalement Snape ne demande pas d'autorisation, il exécute. C'est bizarre, mais je ne sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. »

Harry hocha la tête. Sévérus l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entendent dans le stade vide.

- Voilà, ça fait quand même un moment,vous aurez remarqué, que je ne vous ai pas donné de retenues, e…

- Quoi ! Vous venez me dire que vous me donnez une retenue parce que ça vous manque, cria Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Non, non Potter…

- J'y crois pas ! Allez-vous en ! J'irais pas ! Il n'y a de raison que vous me colliez.

- Harry attends…

Harry le fixa d'un coup. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé. Harry le vit rougir et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

- Bah…parce que…je t'aime.

- Vous aussi, s'écria stupidement Harry.

Sévérus l'observa, blessé. Quelqu'un d'autre voulait Harry !

Le jeune homme vit passé la douleur dans les yeux brillant de Sévérus et dans un élan de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais que selon lui, tout le monde devait avoir, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu dois choisir ou ça l'est déjà, demanda Sévérus.

- Je…je ne sais pas, répondit confusément le Gryffondor

- Qui c'est ?

- Je préfère que vous ne le sachiez pas monsieur.

Harry s'éloigna vers les vestiaires alors qu'il n'avait pas volé plus de cinq minutes. C'est préoccupé qu'il retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione à qui il parla de son dilemme.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Harry, questionna Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu les aimes, fit Ron septique.

- Oui, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais pas autant. Pourtant, j'arrive pas à savoir lequel.

- On ne peut rien pour toi, affirma doctement Hermione.

- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu sois heureux, ajouta Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, embêté. En même temps Drago avait été là quand Voldemort avait été achevé. En même temps, Sévérus avait été là après. En même temps, Drago n'avait pas l'âge d'être son père. Il les aimait tous les deux.

Soudain, il se leva et descendit aux cachots. Il frappa aux appartements son professeur de potions.

- Entrez.

- Monsieur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Sévérus lui fit signe de fermer la porte derrière lui et Harry s'exécuta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Le ton de son professeur lui rappelait étrangement celui de Sirius.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que ça vous ferait, si je ne vous choisissais pas, demanda Harry d'une voix sans timbre en rougissant.

- Franchement ?… Il faudra bien que je vive avec, n'est ce pas Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sévérus et Harry s'approcha et la chassa d'un geste.

- Je n'ai rien décidé encore, murmura-t-il.

Cela rassura Sévérus et Harry quitta son bureau. Il alla à la salle commune de Serpentard, il entra grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Il posa sa question à Drago.

- J'en mourrai Harry, affirma Drago en se détournant.

Harry alla face à lui, prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya ses larmes du dos de la main, avant d'embrasser le blond tendrement

Deux jours après, Harry et Drago se rendirent dans le bureau de leur maître des potions cils retrouvèrent pendu, une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier représentant Harry dans la main.

S.O.B.


	2. NDA

_Ici Sirius Orion Black, le seul, le grand et l'unique !_

_Je vous propose de faire une suite à cette fic ! Qui est ok ? J'ai déjà des idées ! Vous avez le droit d'en avoir ! Et de me les dire surtout, pour avoir une rédaction et une qualité de fic Optimale ! Tiens, ça me rappelle mes notes quand j'étais au collège !_

_Faites moi part de votre opinion par une pitite reviews...hein ?_

_Je publierais sûrement les premiers chapitres avant la rentrée, je sais, c'est court !_

_Si vous souhaitez une suite à une autre fic, demandez ! Lol_

_SOB_

_Je suis bon hein ? Le meilleur non !_


End file.
